The flight
by sd2905
Summary: A missing piece of what happened while Edward and Bella were on flight back to Forks. We know what went through Bella's head, but what about Edward. Come and read what were the thoughts running through Edward's mind all the way.
1. Away from Volterra

**This would be a short story, mainly showcasing the thoughts of Edward while he was taking Bella back to Forks from Volterra. I've tried to cover almost all the aspects of his thoughts in his mind. **

* * *

_Finally! _

Both I and Alice thought at the same time when Alec came and told us that we could go now.

I was fed up of this dark building – where I was ready to give my life not just twelve hours ago – and wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. Partly because this place holds my worst memories till now, and more importantly because this place was not safe for my Bella, who was still trembling in my arms with a little fear when Alec came to inform us.

It was still marvellous how she was letting me hold her, so close to me, even when she had seen the worst sight of the monsters ever, and even when I had hurt too deeply that I know I don't deserve any of her forgiveness.

I didn't know the reason why she was still letting me hold her, even when I have done the worst by leaving her.

I had two possible reason for that. The first was that she was happy that I was with her again and was letting me hold her with love – I wanted to think that but I knew it was not the reason. Second reason could be that she was afraid that she could get harm here by anyone and was holding me with fear – which was the only reason I could see.

I didn't know what the actual reason was, but I was content in just holding her for as much time as she would let me.

I had no idea how much time I was left to spend with Bella, but I was to treasure every single second that I was with her. Even if it was one moment, I was going to treasure that single moment till I last.

I also knew that once we will be out of the harm's way, she will ask me to go, and I was prepared for that. I had earned all of that. But I wasn't going to complain. I would beg, even if I have to be on my knees for a century I was ready, but I knew in my mind that I wasn't going to get any forgiveness this time.

I have done that much wrong to her.

To leave her alone, thinking that I was doing the right thing. Thinking that I was tracking Victoria but instead that bitch had fooled me and went after Bella. She had to deal with Lauren with too when he was my responsibility. And worse of all, she had to find comfort in the shelter of werewolves. The last monsters I want Bella to ever deal with.

I sighed as I was getting dizzy thinking all this in one second as I looked at Bella, who was still watching the double door through which Alec went inside.

I longed to hear what she was thinking, what was going in the only mind I wasn't able to hear. I wanted to look in her eyes and make assumptions, and laugh freely at the weird working of my love when I would guess the right thing. But I couldn't do that. Because somehow she had learned how to shield her eyes from me.

Bella's eyes had always been the only window for me to her heart, her soul and her mind. But now that I look in them, they are not the usual brown pools of water in which I loved to get drawn every time, but they were now able to shield her thoughts from me. As if just like her eyes, her heart had also forgotten me.

This was my worst fear – that she will see what she is dealing with and let me go. And I also wished for that when I had left her. But now I wanted to punch myself for ever wishing that. I wanted her heart to still love me, still see me the way she used to see when we were together seven months ago. I longed to see her soul through her brown orbs which always shine with the love she held for me.

I sighed again.

I settled Bella on her feet as I too stood up to get away from this place and never look back at it again.

Alice too had the same thought as she tugged on my arm for us to go. _Come on Edward. Let's go! I can't wait to see Jasper again. _

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Gianna instructed in a professional tone, her mind still trying to solve the mystery why Bella was with me. "The lobby is two floors down, and exits to the street. Goodbye, now."

_Pity on her. _Alice thought as she showed me the vision she just had of this bizarre human. In the vision Alice saw how Felix will kill her within one month. Both I and Alice suspected that it was because of my objection as I told Caius that even Gianna was a human who knows so much about vampires. _Her dreams of becoming a vampire are going to shatter by Felix. _

I wanted to feel pity for this human, but I couldn't because I was overjoyed by having Bella back in my arms again.

Bella who again stumbled on her own step as we started to move.

I smiled involuntarily. _God!_ How much I have missed my Bella's clumsiness. Her little traits that made her my Bella. I laced my hands with her and we all went outside.

Once outside, I again looked at Bella – I wasn't able to part my eyes away from her for even a second, not knowing which second will be the last – but she was looking behind at the big royal building we were leaving, no wonder thinking she would never want to come here again.

Alice also glanced at Bella and thought, _She has seen so much, more than she should. But I am glad this all is over. _Alice thought towards me. _You both meet me at the city gate in the south. I'll be outside, waiting for you in the car. Hope I get that Porsche again. That was so amazing. _With that Alice went leaving me with Bella, who was walking on dead feet, her eyes dropping every second.

Suddenly I felt Bella panic beside me as her heart beat increased rapidly. I felt her looking to her right than left and then to the crowd. I got worried and looked around for the thing or person that was troubling her. "Where's Alice," she asked, her voice shaking with panic.

Did she really think that anybody would kidnap her, or was she worried because now I was alone with her? "She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning." I answered honestly, but still wondering that just not seeing Alice couldn't get such a big reaction from her.

She nodded as she bit her delicate lower lip, smiling slightly. "She's stealing a car, too, isn't she?" I was distracted by her little trait, as I badly wanted to kiss her lips. I shook my head minutely clearing the mess that was forming in my mind.

She hasn't change a little. Roaming with vampires and flying over the world was fine, but stealing a car was not at all fine.

I couldn't help but smile with her. Maybe she was panicking for some other reason, and I was overreacting just like I always do. "Not till we're outside."

The weather was getting cold, and Bella's clothes were still damp, so I made a small blanket for her with the coat I was wearing and put my hand over her waist, carrying half of her weight. She snuggled closer to me, and I could say that I was in my temporary heaven as the girl I loved still wanted to be with me, no matter what the reason, or for how much time.

In our way, I saw many adolescent kids running around in the city, wearing a black cloak with red lips and fake vampire teeth, trying to scare each other.

_How can the people living here can be safe when they are surrounded with the worst minsters ever. _A boy passed me and tried to scare my with an impish growl. "Ridiculous!" I muttered as I carried Bella to the gate where Alice was waiting for me.

Alice was waiting for us, just outside the big gate which marked the entry in Volterra, sitting in a black Mercedes Benz.

I carried Bella to the passenger door at the back seat and made her sit there, sliding beside her from the other gate.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression, no doubt wondering why I wasn't taking the wheel. And the answer for that was that I couldn't stay without her for a minute. Hell a minute, not even a second'

_And here we go Volterra!_ Alice thought with a sigh of relief as she drove away from the city we never wanted to enter ever again.

Once on the road, Alice turned a little. "I'm sorry," she said as she pointed at the dashboard nonchalantly. "There wasn't much to choose from."

I let our a light chuckle. "It's fine, Alice. They can't all be 911 Turbos."

_You are right! _Alice muttered in her head with longing. _It was the best car I have even sat on. It was speedy, sporty, everything I wanted to be in my car. And if it wasn't for that, we would have been late. _"I may have to acquire one of those legally." She announced. "It was fabulous." Visions of the yellow car filled her mind, her mind shouting to fetch that car back.

And I got the idea of how to repay – what she had done for me could not be repaid, so it was like a gift as my gratitude – my sister.

Alice saw my decision as she saw herself driving in her own Porsche, showing off on the roads. Still I wanted to make it formal, so I said aloud. "I'll get you one for Christmas."

She turned around. "Yellow." She mentioned specifically. I nodded. Whatever she wanted.

After my conversation with Alice, I again looked down at Bella who was watching the roads disappear in the dark as we sped to the airport.

I could tell that she was trying to deny her much wanted sleep.

I ran my hands through her hair as I tried to tell myself again that it was really happening, and not any another illusion. Her smell, her smile, the texture of her hair, her warmth was all real. And even if it was an illusion – which I knew it wasn't – I didn't want it to end.

Bella turned around as she looked up, trying to settle her eyes on me in the darkness that enveloped the road that she wasn't able to see me clearly. But I could see clearly how her eyes were trying its best to not close.

I kissed her hair. "You can sleep now, Bella. Its over." I mumbled in a smooth tone, trying to lull her to sleep.

Bella looked at me with troubled eyes, and her heartbeat spiked up as if I have said the exact words she was afraid to hear. Then she shook her head drowsily, and I could see how hard she was trying to not sleep. "I don't want to sleep. I am not tired."

I knew that the second part was not true. She was very tired, her body asking her to let her fatigue take over, but I couldn't decipher the reason why she didn't want to sleep.

I kissed her behind the ear. The electricity was still between us, but I could not tell if she felt it or not. Because her reaction was again the same. She shuddered, confusing me again if she was liking or not that I was touching her skin with my lips. "Try." I encouraged.

She shook her head again. "You're still just as stubborn." I mumbled and she smiled in response, though tightly, as if thinking that if she smiled properly, she may regret it later.

I wanted to hear what was running in her head. What was she acting like this. Hell I wanted to ask her so many questions! How was she, or what did she do till how, or what was happening right now with her. I also wanted to tell her so many things. Why I left her, why was I in Volterra in the first place. I wanted to shout that I still loved her. I wanted to confess that whatever I told her in the woods were lies and nothing else. I wanted to hold her too tightly to me and never ever let her go away from me. But I couldn't do that. Not now. I didn't want to spoil my any second with Bella, fearing that once I started, my time with her would end more faster.

So I settled with just holding her hand, my whole life, in my hands and I laced her hand with mine, letting her snuggle by my chest.

The place I never wanted her to leave from.

* * *

**More chapters on the way.**

**I know it is a little _blah!, _but this story was running in my mind since a long time and I wanted to write. **

**Hope you like it. **


	2. To Florence

**Here the comes the second chapter. Enjoy reading. **

Within two hours of a silent and an non-hurried ride, we reached Florence.

Bella was silent through out the ride, just lazily gazing in the night view of Italy, or gazing at me, with the hesitated eyes which started to bug me to no end.

I wanted to ask her what was troubling her, but I couldn't ask that. Not now. I wasn't ready for our little reunion to end.

Now that I knew what was happening back at Forks when I was not around Bella to protect her, I held Bella more closely to my side, trying to envelop her in me so that I could keep her forever with me, away from all the mess that I had created in her life.

.

.

.

Once we were far from the road, and Bella was looking outside the tinted glass, I said in a very low voice. "Tell me everything Alice." I commanded my sister whose mind was filled with visions of her sweet reunion with Jasper.

When Aro was holding Alice's hand, everything was so fast that I wasn't able to concentrate on the main portion of the story that I wanted to know very badly. But now that there was nobody to disturb us, I wanted to know each and everything that had happened in my absence. That my Bella had to go through because of me.

_You would not like whatever I have to say. _Alice thought towards me as she looked at me from the rear view mirror with her sad eyes.

"I want to know." I mumbled too slowly as I kissed Bella's hair once again and pulled her more close to me. "I have to know." I had to know what I had done to Bella. What all damage I have done to the only person I loved with my whole being, the person whom I wanted to keep safe

She sighed. _I'll tell you, but if you can't listen anymore, I will stop. _

"I will be fine." I mumbled, already knowing that it was the exact opposite of what I was already anticipating. I knew that I could never be fine by knowing how much I had hurt Bella, the only reason for my existence.

_So... when we left, Bella wasn't able to cope up, and Charlie had a rough time in collecting the pieces which we left broken. _I pulled Bella more closer to me. _It is just the starting. _I kept chanting in my head as I kissed Bella on her forehead and looked at her, to try to remember that it was all in past.

I could see what Alice was referring to. Bella's eyes were surrounded by big dark circles, her cheekbones could be felt easily through her cheeks and she had lost some weight which she couldn't afford to. Her hair had also lost its usual shine and was now just a big nest of jumbled long hair.

_After a time, when Bella befriended Jacob Black, she started to come back to her usual form, though even minutely. _The thing I wished and was afraid of. That she would like some another man.

_But one day even Jacob Black broke with her saying something harsh. _Howcould that mutt break Bella's heart into pieces. No one had the right to break her heart. I kissed her cheek this time. She doesn't deservesall this heart-breaks.

_Then, one day she went for hiking, alone. There she met Lauren who told her about Victoria. He was about to kill her, but at the right moment the wolves appeared and they killed Laurent. _I kissed her neck. How could I ever think that Bella would be safe once I was away from her? She was a danger magnet, and I was her guardian vampire. It was my duty to keep her safe! But thanks to wolves for protecting my love. For this I would be grateful to them till I last.

_After that, Bella was restless. Then one day, she came to know about Jacob being a werewolf and again started to hang with him. _How could Bella still see him as a normal human and not a werewolf?

But I knew the answer to this. Just the way she saw the human inside me and not the monster which I was. Just like the way she loved me. Just like she was looking at me at the present moment with longing in her eyes. I too looked down at her, and the little longing which I saw again turned into hesitation as she looked down and snuggled closer to me unconsciously, just like she did when she was nervous.

Alice continued. _One day, she got bored and decided to try cliff diving. And that was when I saw the vision. _I looked down at her as if my eyes were asking her why did she do that stupid act. I kissed her hesitant eyes as I breathed in her scent. The scent which proved that she was now in my arms.

_Now that I am telling you all this, I want to tell you one more thing. _Alice thought as she looked at me from the mirror. I didn't like the way how Alice was phrasing it. It sounded like it was the news which I dreaded to hear. _I have a suspicion that Bella was trying to commit suicide. _

My head jerked up on its own accord listening this as I looked incredulously at Alice. This cannot be true. Bella was too mature to even think of that! I started shaking my head. _It is not true. Alice is wrong. She has to be wrong. Bella can't think of giving herself away. She had promised me. _I kept reciting these phrases as chants in my head to control myself.

_Keep yourself in control. _Alice ordered me as she saw a vision of me hyperventilating and that making Bella more agitated. _I am just saying that I have this suspicion, but I don't know for sure. _

I looked at Bella from the corner of my eyes who was looking at me with the same longing in her eyes which I had seen not a few seconds ago.

I couldn't say more or think any more. I just kept thinking that if it wasn't for Jacob, what Rosalie told me could have been the truth. My Bella could have been died in her little action.

Bella saw that I was panicking again and she was about to say something, but she stopped herself.

I couldn't control myself anymore.

The only person I loved was about to give her life. She was still reluctant to talk to me.

I could do just one thing. I pulled Bella more closer to me that I know she would have some trouble breathing in. But for the moment I couldn't care. And neither did she complained.

She snuggled willingly closer to me and I let my head fall in her brown tresses as I inhaled the strawberry scent of my love. The scent which made my throat burn, not for her blood but for her love.

I held her as much close to me as much I dared, but she wasn't doing anything. She just let me hold her. Neither she was trying to snuggle more, nor she was trying to deny my embrace. I couldn't understand what she wanted. Did she wanted to hold me or not? So for the moment, I just held her, hoping that she would embrace me back, that too willingly.

.

.

.

I was pulled out of my reverie as I heard Alice going out of the car. _I wanted to shop in Italy, but not like this. _She growled. _Haven't I taught you anything about fashion sense? _

Bella looked at the small figure of Alice which disappeared in the big mall, her heart racing too fast for my liking.

_What was she hyperventilating? Was she afraid that Alice is leaving her or is afraid that now she is again alone with me._

Then she looked at me questioningly, but didn't say the words herself. I guess she was afraid that she may say something that might be inappropriate for this moment. I answered anyway. "Alice thinks that I need a change of clothes, and I couldn't agree more."

She smiled, still a little awkwardly – just a small upwards motion of her lips – but I was happy that at least she was smiling. Maybe there was some other reason why she was acting like that way.

I wasted no time in returning her smile, showing all my teeth, to which I got the response of her heart racing. I liked the thought that she still gets dazzle by me easily – but in my mind I knew that there could be another reason too which would make her heart race like that.

I kissed her nose and her heart raced again, but she again shuddered visibly. I still couldn't understand why was she shivering every time I touched my lips to her skin.

I shook my head again to clear my mind. Whatever the reason, the most important thing was that I had my Bella back in my arms. She was safe, and was letting me touch her, or kiss her.

I traced her cheeks with my fingers, and her blush started to heat the skin beneath my fingers.

She was still looking at me, but this time her eyes were not hesitant, instead they were like she had shielded again so that I cannot see what was working in her mind. As if she was letting me do whatever I wanted, not complaining.

Her actions didn't show that my love and affection were reciprocated. It was more like she was acting like a robot. Not feeling anything.

I got worried.

Was she having any another hysteria attack? Was my chilly skin making her skin cold? Did she not love me anymore? Was there any other person who had taken my position in her life? Was it that Jacob Black? Was it Mike? Was she planning on letting me go once we were back in Forks? Had my last moments with Bella started?

Her lips trembled again, as if she wanted to say something, but she again controlled herself as she looked outside the window, her heart racing again.

I wanted to ask her what happen, but I had a doubt that it will worsen the things, so instead I laced my fingers with her as I waited for Alice to come.

After a long minute, Alice came towards me. "Here." She pointed at the bags she had. "This are for you. And as we still have one hour with us before our flight I was thinking that maybe Bella could eat something here. She must be hungry."

"I don't want to eat anything." Bella murmured gently, speaking for the first time in the last one hour since we left Volterra.

"Bella!" I disapproved. "Please lo..." I shook my head. I wasn't left with the right to call her _love_ anymore. "Please Bella. Eat something." I wanted to say 'For me' but I wasn't going to say that. Why would she do anything for me?

_Let me do it. _Alice thought as she looked at Bella. "It would be a brutal injustice, Bella, to not eat Italy's pasta. Come on. Let's go."

Bella smiled, this time freely, at Alice. I was jealous. Bella could smile with Alice, but when it came to me, she again acted weird. As if fearing that I may again steal her smile that was left with her, crumbing whatever was left of her, mercilessly.

"'Kay." She allowed as she went out of the car, but stopped when she realised that our hands were still laced. I smiled too as I went out with her, without letting out hands detach from each others.

First I went to the restroom to change from the last reminder of Volterra. The cloak.

When I had unlaced my hand from Bella's to go, her heartbeat fastened and she looked at me with glassy eyes. Alice also saw that as she hugged Bella's small form. "He is just going to change, Bella." Alice whispered in her ear, and Bella nodded but this time I could see through her eyes.

She had a doubt in her mind that I was leaving her again.

I was instantly feeling more sorrier than ever as understanding dawned on me.

She was thinking that I may never come back to her. She still believed my lies. That was the reason why she was acting weird. Because of this, she wasn't talking to me.

I kissed her forehead lovingly. "You both order, I'll be back in five minutes."

Alice nodded but Bella gulped. No doubt thinking that I was lying to her, again.

But for this moment, I could do nothing. So I reluctantly left Bella's hand and went inside to change.

I wanted those few minutes to calm myself. To bring my emotions under my control again. So that Bella doesn't see me breaking down in from of her.

But the more I went away from Bella, the more I felt uneasy. The hole in my chest started to appear once again.

But that hole made it more important for me to get myself under my control.

I locked myself in the bathroom as I gasped for air which I didn't need.

Bella was trying to give her life! I couldn't fathom than thought in my head. She could have died. Really died! And most importantly, she was roaming with werewolves. The worst monsters after us. She could have died by any way.

Till now I was ecstatic that I got my Bella back. But now that I was alone, I now thought about what all Bella had done for me.

She flew from all over the world to here to save me, faced the Volturi, agreed to give her mortality so that we could all come back safely. I could never return the favour she had done on me. But one question was still left unanswered. Why did she came here even after what I did? Was it because she still loved me? Was it because she thought she owed me anything? Or was it because she was so unselfish that she could have done that for anybody else?

These were the questions I wanted answers of, but not needed for the moment.

* * *

**Bella would surely eat something. She had been hungry since a long time. **

**It makes more sense that Alice tells Edward the whole story when they are out of harm's way. **

**I also think that since volturi had no idea about the werewolves, Aluce just have taken her hand away from Aro before she came to that part. It makes much more sense. ****So according to this concept, Edward has no idea about what happened with Bella while he was away. **

**Read and review. **


	3. To Atlanta

After five minutes when I had my emotions under my better control, and I was dressed, I went back to Bella. Where I knew that she would be waiting for me – at least I hoped she would be waiting for me.

But when I reached there, I found Alice sitting on the table alone, with no trace of Bella near her. I panicked and ran towards her.

_She went in the restroom to freshen up. _Alice answered before I could ask the question. I nodded as I sat silently on the table, waiting for my love to appear again.

Alice put her hand on mine which was tapping continuously on the table. "She will be fine, Edward." Alice murmured.

My head fell in my hands. "I can't see how she is going to be fine, Alice. My heart breaks when I see her struggling so hard to –"

"You haven't seen anything yet Edward." Alice commented as she broke in. "She has been far more worse than she is now."

I could just shake my head as I saw what Alice had seen. A very pale Bella throwing herself at Alice as she clung to her with her dear life, pleading her to not go. "What have I done?" I moaned. Seeing these visions were far more worse than Jane's tortures.

"I also want to ask you the same." Alice said silently as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Will she ever forgive me?" I queried.

"How could you be so dumb?" Alice growled as she beat me on my head. "If she didn't love you, do you really think she would have flied all the way to Italy to save you?"

I shook my head. I wanted to believe that, but I couldn't let myself hope all the possible happiness that I knew I won't get for sure. "Have you seen anything?"

"I don't want to interrupt anything between you two. And till now, she is still in dark, and her future is still undecided, so I cannot say anything for sure." I nodded as she was right. I only have to rectify my every mistake that I have made. Alice cannot help me by any means in this.

"But what if she doesn't loves me anymore?" I blurted out.

"I know one thing, Edward. That she loves you the most. More than her own life. More than we all imagined."

I also knew that now.

"Alice? Will Bella ever come to love me again? Will she forgive me?" My voice started to break as I imagined my life without her. These seven months were so agonising, I didn't have any idea how I was able to stay away from Bella and not run to her.

My sobs started to come out of my mouth. "I cannot live without her. I just can't..." And I couldn't say anything more. My throat felt so tight with all the feelings inside me. "What if she decides not to forgive me?" I shuddered listening my own words. Thinking that was unexplainable, but to say that aloud.

_I can't do that. I can't live without her. _

Alice just sat beside me as she ran her hands through my hair to calm me.

"We will get all the answers once you both talk. Till that we can just wait."

I shook my head as I tried to control my uneven breathing.

_Bella will be coming in twenty seconds, and I know that you don't want her to see you like this. _I nodded and thanked her, as I waited for Bella to sit beside me. To envelope me once again in her scent, her warmth.

I saw Bella as she came from the restroom, wearing a different pair of clothes, looking as breath-taking as always. She was dressed, her hair brushed, looking fresh, and I just kept looking at her as she walked to me.

_How could I think that I could live without her? _

She sat beside me and I eagerly took her hand in mine, refusing to let any thing come between us.

We had ordered for her white sauce pasta along with pasta fagioli.

While she ate, after trying to deny a number of times, I just watched her eat. Just like I used to do while we were still together. Alice was busy talking with Jasper over the phone, and I was busy looking at Bella, who looked at me with a very minute longing in her brown eyes.

I wanted to tell her so many things, show her so many things, but for the moment I was comfortable in just holding her hand. I wanted to keep the warmth of her with me when she throws me away.

After a little while, we all stood up as it was time for flight.

Bella's feet were already numb with her fatigue that she could hardly walk for even a second. I cradled her body, supporting her weight as we went for the flight. After a while, the announcements were made and we were seated in our seats.

I had reserved a window seat for Bella and one for Alice behind us. I sat with Bella, and as soon as the flight was in the air, I removed the armrest from between us so Bella could sleep in my arms – if she wanted to.

But Bella had other ideas. She called the hostess and asked for coke.

"Bella!" I scolded. She was being far more stubborn. She needed her sleep very much but still she was trying to deny. And she had a very low resistance for coke! I just couldn't understand why. She was not talking to me, but still she wanted to stay awake. She was being far more ludicrous.

She shook her head as she looked in my eyes. "I don't want to sleep." She protested.

I shook my head. She was going to sleep and I was going to look after that. I had already made her suffer much more, but now I would take every little care of her. Even if it was her sleep.

I started to speak my protests, but she silenced me by adding, "If I close my eyes now, I would see things that I don't want to see...I'll have nightmares." She whispered lamely.

I silently berated myself for not thinking about that.

Sure enough she would have nightmares. She had seen the worst monsters in action and there was no way she would feel safe when in her dreams. She had seen a bunch of people being carried in a room where they became the feast for the vampires; she had seen me almost at the verge of giving my life; she had seen Jane torture me; She had bargained her life in exchange of freedom; and most importantly, she had almost died by coming to rescue me.

I kissed her forehead and lingered my lips over there for a moment more. Because the more closer we went to Atlanta, the time left with me to hold her and to shower my love on her reduced.

Each second meant much more to me now than ever. Because any of this second could be my last second with her.

I cradled her face to my chest, relishing in her warmth, in her heartbeat, in her everything that made her my Bella. It didn't matter if my kisses, my love were not reciprocated, I would cherish these moments till I last. No matter what.

If she wanted me to go out of her life, I would happily walk out. Far enough that she doesn't see me, but close enough that I could look after her every moment, her every action, her every smile. I would be happy in that.

Soon, everyone in the flight started to turn off their lights. Everyone, buy not my Bella. She was still as stubborn as ever, refusing her sleep, drinking more and more caffeine. And I let her. Whatever she wanted.

We didn't talk on this flight too.

Many times I was going to start the talking, for which I too stopped myself. Her fatigue needed more sleep now.

And so did Bella. I could see her lips quivering too, trying to form some works to her thoughts, but every time she stopped herself, again and again. And I didn't ask her why was that. Because that would lead to many other talks and words, for which she was very exhausted, and also for which I was not prepared.

The only thought in my mind was how to postpone my last moment with her. If I didn't tell her about anything, she would give me some more time to explain my actions. Won't she? She has to give me! Maybe I could extent that to a few more hours to cherish. Maybe she would not listen to me. Maybe she would ask me to go as I was nothing but a nightmare in her life.

So many maybe's but no answers!

Bella started taping her feet, as if very agitated. She was looking back at the door, then at me, then back again.

"What happen?" I asked. Did I somehow made her anxious?

She blushed lightly but didn't say anything.

Alice, who was still talking with Jasper – though many times the hostesses have cane and asked her to keep the phone, she ignored them and kept talking – interrupted. _She just wants to go to the restroom._

I frowned. Bella was afraid to even leave me for a second. Should I be delighted, or afraid.

I placed a finger under her chin and made her look at me. "Do you want Alice to walk with you to the restroom?"

She blushed again as she shook her head. "I'll be back in a minute." She announced, but it came more like a pleading or a warning. I nodded and she walked to the restroom, clumsily, as she looked at me thrice before finally going inside.

She returned to me in two minutes. Her posture, which was slightly hunched down in defeat, straightened up – with relief? – as she saw me looking at her.

I longed to kiss her lips. To feel her warm and moist lips against mine. But I couldn't. Not when I have lost the right to everything. I was able to touch my lips to her skin, and that was itself more than I could ask.

I kissed her wrist – the place where her smell was most potent; I traced the mark which James had given her on her wrist; I stroked her hair; I traced her eyes – which were tired with her nightmares and many sleepless nights; I kissed her nose because she was being far too stubborn; I kissed her forehead whenever I was able to.

My actions spoke the words which I feared to speak.

They showed how much I was longing to be with Bella, and how kuch I was waiting for the moment that Bella willingly speaks to me.

A question kept nagging in my mind.

What if she was behaving like this because she now he longed to someone else. Jacob Black? I only have told her to find a proper human to be with, one who is normal. And for her, Jacob was normal. As normal as a human. He had a heart beat; his skin was warm; he was alive, not metaphorically, but really. In a way he was far more better than me.

But I was sure of one thing that no body could love her the way I do. Selfless and not demanding.

But still...

She kept drinking coke, to deny her slumber – for what reason I had no idea – and I kept looking at her, trying to live in this moment.

When we landed in Atlanta, Alice and I together had to almost drag Bella as she was almost dead by her feet. She put one step, and she almost fell. I wanted to command her to sleep, wanted to hear what her unconscious mind wanted to say, but I kept silent. Because from now, only five hours were left till we reach Seattle. Maybe the last five hours I get to hold her.

The whole flight to Seattle was again the same. She kept drinking coke or coffee, and I just looked at her. Drinking in her appearance. Her every detail. Trying to capture her every fine detail with my eyes, my mind and my heart.

She still did not speak a word to me, and neither did I.

I just looked at her, and it seemed like Bella was also doing the same, memorising my every detail. As if she knew that our time together was ending.

I wished once again that this day doesn't become my last day with her.

That I still get one more chance to love her, and never let her go.

That time pauses so I could prolong my time with her.

**Read and Review. More chapters on the way. **


	4. Back to Seattle

It was six in the morning, and Bella was still trying to stay awake, but her eyes were continuously trying to betray her, by dropping down again and again. Now even caffeine couldn't help her to stay awake, I was very sure of that.

She was looking outside the window at the sun. The small rays entering the plane stared to make her skin glow making her look more radiant. Her hair shone with the red hues, her skin looking more pink than usual.

But as the sunlight started to come more that it fell on me, making my skin shine like diamonds, she herself closed the window and smiled at me timidly. I kissed her forehead again, once again reminding myself why I left her. She had to leave sunshine because of me.

Even when we were together, I was taking things away from her. Sunshine, her life, everything that she loved.

I was no good than the Volturi. And she was still with me, letting me hold her.

I traced her cheeks, and her skin started to heat up with her blush.

_I love you. _I murmured in my head as I kissed her wrist once again.

.

.

.

Once we landed on Seattle, Bella smiled brightly as she looked outside the window L, no doubt feeling exuberant that she was able to deny her sleep for that much.

I twined my hand with her as I took her bag in my other hand, walking with her and Alice to where my family was waiting for me.

No sooner we were out of the plane, I could hear thoughts of my parents, who were eagerly waiting for me at the airport.

Bella walked by my side, and I didn't loose my hold on her as I walked with her. I still had time till we reach Forks, and I was going to hold her for every second that I am able to.

Jasper was the one I saw first, but he had his eyes only for Alice, and I could understand his feelings. I knew how it felt to imagine when you know that you would never be able to see your love again. I have went through that, and so did Alice and Jasper. Alice had also almost given her life just for me, and Jasper had almost lost Alice forever.

So when Alice ran to him no sooner she saw him, I wished with all my heart that they never have to go through the sorrow though which I went.

I never realised how lucky my siblings were to have each other.

I gave them privacy as I went to where my parents were waiting for me.

Carlisle saw me first. _Thank God he is safe! And so is Bella._

_Oh God! He is back. And that too safe._ Esmethought as she saw me. Then she saw Bella. _Oh God! She looks terrible! _

Esme cane to us first. She first hugged Bella – a little awkwardly as I was still holding Bella that she was not able to hug Bella properly – and embraced her tightly. "Thank you so much." _For everything. _

Then she saw me and I could just feel her gratitude and relief which she was feeling. But slowly her relief washed away as anger took place of it as she looked at me incredulously with her angry eyes. _Do you have any idea what you put us through!_ She threw her hands around my neck. "You will never put me through that again." She tried to sound stern, but I could hear her silent pleas behind her fumes. I returned her embrace lovingly, as I had missed her so much. I murmured a 'sorry mom' and felt her smile, and I smiled too.

Carlisle patted Bella on her shoulder. _For what you did to her, we are lucky that she came to your rescue. _"Thank you Bella. We owe you."

"Hardly." Bella murmured in her slurry voice, blushing as she tried fruitlessly to keep her eyes open._ If it wasn't for her... _Carlisle wasn't able to finish his thought. _You put us through hell, Edward. _Carlisle fumed in his mind as he took Bella's bag from my hand.

I felt very guilty to put my parents through all this mess which I had created since the last seven months. They had asked me many times to come and talk to them, go back to Bella, but I sticked on my decision and let myself crawl in the loser which enveloped me all the time.

Esme stepped aside and saw that Bella was having a trouble keeping her eyes open and was not able to stand properly on her legs "She is dead on her feet!" She scolded me as she looked at Bella sympathetically. _She has done so much, and still she is acting as if it was her duty to clear all these. You could have at least made her sleep Edward! _"Let's get her home." She ordered as she put a hand on Bella's.

I shrugged, silently telling her that I had nothing to do about that as it was Bella's stubbornness that kept her awake, even when I tried to make her sleep.

Esme took Bella's other side as we walked, dragging Bella on her feet. I wanted to lift Bella – as she didn't even had the power to walk on her feet – but couldn't as we were at the airport and I didn't want to create a big scene by carrying a girl in my arms through the aisle here.

On our way, both Esme and Carlisle observed me and Bella closely.

"She has drunk so much caffeine, Edward!" Carlisle commented as she started to observe Bella as her physician. "Why didn't you stop her. She needs her sleep very badly."

I shrugged.

He sighed. _When was the last time you hunted? _I shrugged as I myself didn't have the answer for that. _And really the Volturi? You could have at least confirmed first hand with Alice. _I nodded.

Of course I too wished that I had done that.

_Didn't you even think of us? _My head bowed down as Carlisle asked that question. Because the answer was no. I thought of them, but not of the consequences about what would happen to them if anything happened to me. I wasn't in any condition to think about that.

_And Bella! I can't believe she went to Volterra. She could have died there, but still she was willing to take that risk. She is incredible. We could never pay for what she has done for us. _I knew that. Bella was far more amazing that Carlisle could ever give her credit.

_But she doesn't looks incredible. She is looking so fragile and frail and pale and thin! Just a ghost of the actual Bella whom we left here. _Carlisle thought this as he was ashamed of that. _I should have never allowed you to leave her on first hand. _Carlisle thought as his mind started thinking about what could have happened if he had not supported me.

Esme, who was still looking at Bella while she supported her, saw how pale and thin Bella had become now. _She looks so bad. As if the real Bella had been sucked out if her body and you don't look good either. What have you being doing back in South America? _I shrugged as I didn't want to answer that question. My failure at tracking Victoria, in which I was not at all good, was not a thing that I wanted to be so giddy about. _Don't think that you can walk out of this without any answers, young man! _Esme threatened as she saw that I was in no mood of answering anything.

I nodded to her and she rolled her eyes. _But you look good. And of course you would. Bella is back with you again. _She mused cheerfully.

I wanted to get cheered by her statement, but I couldn't. Because I had no idea if she was right or not. I wanted Esme to be right. But I also dreaded that what if Esme was wrong?

Esme again notices my sudden mood changes. _Everything will be fine, son. _She assured me. And I could just nod as I kissed Bella's head once again, hoping that Esme is right in this.

When we reached the parking plot, the first thoughts in my mind were too loud to not here.

They were of the person due to whom all these happened.

Rosalie.

She was standing near the Mercedes, beside Emmett.

"He won't forgive me! He would never forgive me for what I have done! I had almost killed all three of them. What was I thinking? And Bella! She will be never look at me. And Alice! How will I ever face her? But before all that, Edward will kill me. And of course he would. I had told him that his Bella had died! What did I expected to happen?" She chanted all these as Emmett just held her.

"Don't worry, baby. Edward will understand." _Else I will make him. _He promised himself, as he saw how Rosalie was breaking in his arms.

Emmett saw me then. _Thank God he is safe and back here! _But I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at my so called sister, who almost killed us for her vain doings.

_She is already feeling guilty, Edward. Give her some time. _

Rosalie also felt my presence as she slowly turned to me, her eyes on the road. _I am sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me._

Suddenly Bella's breathing grew a little uneven which worried me instantly. I stopped as I tried to find what made Bella gasp.

She was looking at Rosalie. She wasn't expecting Rosalie here.

Esme also looked between Rosalie and me and Bella, and saw how angry was to just get a sight of Rosalie. "Don't!0 She pleaded in a soft manner. "She feels awful." She murmured gently.

I wasn't expecting Esme to take Rose's side. "She should!" I informed her in a harsh voice. Harsh enough to make Bella stir unsteadily at my sudden outburst.

"It's not her fault." She added what Esme wanted to say. She was again being so understanding. Blaming herself again when it was clearly not her fault. But instead of putting the blame where it should be, she was ready to make herself guilty.

_Please Edward! _"Let her make amends." Esme requested, hoping that I give Rose one chance. Give her at least one chance to explain her actions. She wanted you back, though her method was wrong. Talk with her. "We'll drive with Alice and Jasper." She suggested.

I was shaking my head as I didn't want to spend one second with Rose, not now. Not when I was so angry with her that I didn't even want to watch her face.

"Please Edward." Bella added further.

Bella was being far more forgiving. Rose didn't deserve any of this. What she had done was not at all explainable, but still Bella was ready to forgive her. And I knew why. She would always blame herself if there were any dispute in may family.

I sighed as I couldn't deny her. Firstly because I could deny her nothing. And secondly because it was the first time she had spoken to me directly since we left Volterra. She finally talked with me! She could have asked me leave her right then, and I still would have agreed, just to hear her talking to me.

I nodded and carried Bella to the Mercedes as I slid her into the backseat with her. Rose and Emmett sat too and in no time we were in the road.

Nobody among us talked, but still Emmett tried to persuade me in Rosalie's favour.

_Please at least hear her out, Edward. I know what she had done is not forgivable, but you have to know that she had the family's best interest in her heart. I know it is hard for you to forgive her – even I was not able to forgive her that day. And I also know that she sometimes acts vain, but she is genuinely sorry. _

Bella finally laid her head on my chest as she couldn't deny her sleep anymore. I knew she was exhausted to death that she would wake up by night or in the morning. May be I could get a few more hours to hold her before she wakes up and orders me to go away.

"Edward?" Rosalie said in a whisper, her mind filled with all the apologies.

"I know." I replied curtly. I didn't want to discuss this all now. I was content for the moment, and didn't want anything to spoil the mood, and especially not Rosalie.

She nodded as she turned to look at Bella. "Bella?"

Bella, who was asleep in my arms, woke up in alarm as she heard Rosalie directly addressing her. "Yes Rosalie?" She murmured gently, her voice shaking, but not due to get sleep.

_She is even afraid of hearing my voice._ "I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." She begged.

Bella's eyes tried to stay open but she couldn't success in that.

"Of course, Rosalie," Bella mumbled, her words slurred with exhaustion. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

Her eyes were almost closed that I was sure she wasn't able to watch Rosalie clearly. Emmett also saw that and found it amusing. He laughed softly. "It doesn't counts until she is conscious, Rose."

"Iammconciioouus." Bella protested, and her stubborn nature made me smile. She was not at all conscious to say that, but still she is ready to stay awake.

"Let her sleep." I ordered Emmett as I again cradled Bella against my chest. She was asleep in no more than five seconds, finally giving in to her exhaustion.

I could feel tiny goose-bumps on Bella's skin. "Switch on the heater, Em." I requested. He complied easily and finally Bella settled more in my arms.

Both of them didn't say anything, and I didn't look away from Bella for a second.

I leaned my head against the headrest as I also tried to get in my happy place.

The place where she was still with me, and I get to keep her for the rest of her life.

**Do read and review. Criticism is appreciated. **


	5. Charlie

With in no time we reached the Forks boundary, where I wanted to run back since I left my only reason to exist in the woods seven months ago.

Being back in these woods and this rainy place made it more official that somehow the things have started to settle back in its place. Which left me to only hope that all the things settle back in the place where I had left. But I also knew that it was a fruitless hope. Nothing would be same again. Everything has changed since I took the most hardest decision of my whole existence.

I closed my eyes as I tried to enjoy these last moments, yet blissful time, with Bella. Maybe my time with her is over, and I may not be able to be with her again.

This thought was more agonising that Jane's silent torture.

I could take that torture on me thousand of time, but without Bella by my side, I was nothing.

My whole existence meant nothing!

I pressed my hair in her dark tresses to relish this time. Maybe the last time I am able to.

When we were about three miles away from Bella's house, the most excruciating thoughts started to penetrate in my mind. The thoughts of Charlie. He was worried about Bella, and was waiting for her anxiously as Carlisle had informed him about our arrival.

His mind swore those words – which I never thought he would say aloud – all of them pointed towards me.

He didn't know that I was the one who was bringing Bella to him.

I prepared myself for the atrocious time that was about to come in no more than five minutes. When I have to face Charlie.

Emmett pressed the brakes, the tires squeaking against the wet road, loud enough for Charlie to hear.

I could hear him stand in a quick motion as he moved to the curtain to look who was at the driveway. And his breathing hitched as he saw the black Mercedes, which he longed to see since he got call from Carlisle. His only thought was of his daughter.

He hurried to the door clumsily. But his whole demeanour changed when he saw me getting out of the car and walking to the other door. And fury made his skin beet red in colour as he saw me lifting Bea in my arms, carrying her like this.

Charlie met me midway, vibes full of raw anger rolling off his body.

He ran to us while I tried to move as gently as possible to not disturb my sleeping angel, who slept oblivious to all this. Charlie ran to the midway, shouting 'Bella!'. Relief, pain and worry could be heard so clearly in his tone. _What is she... with him... hurt her... he came back... shoot him... _

Bella stirred listening his familiar voice which was now painted with so may layers of feelings to it. "Charlie?" She mumbled in her thick voice, trying to open her eyes.

"Shh." I murmured in a small whisper to lull her back to her sleep. "It's Okay. You're home and safe. Just sleep."

Charlie's blood boiled more under his skin as he saw me whispering something in Bella's ear, carrying her body like this. "I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." He fumed in a controlled loud voice. He didn't want to disturb Bella.

"Stop it, dad." Bella whispered in a very small voice that only I heard it, not Charlie.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded of me, looking at Bella with the very worried eyes. His mind calculating what he should do. Calling Dr Genardy, checking for any injuries.

"She's just very tired, Charlie." I explained slowly as I looked at Bella's serene yet a little alarmed features. She has done so much to enjoy her sleep. "Please let her rest." I requested.

Charlie saw how I was looking at Bella, and this made his anger rise with a high notch. "Don't tell me what to do." He snapped at me in a very loud noise. Enough to make Bella conscious about her surroundings. "Give her to me. Get your hands off her." He bellowed with pure seethe.

I instantly got my arms locked as if they have suddenly turned into steel, as this was the moment which I never wanted to happen. Where I have to give Bella away as my time with her was over.

I gulped and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat at the thought of letting Bella go away from me. Charlie saw that I was not following his orders, so he acted himself. He started to tug on Bella's almost sleepy body as he tried to pry her away from my arms.

And suddenly my hands became like jelly. They were not capable of anything. Charlie tried to snatch Bella away from me and my hands didn't try to resist him for a second.

But Bella resisted as she clung to me. "Cut it our dad!" Bella protested this time loud enough for Charlie to hear. "Be mad at me!"

Charlie wasn't able to grasp that Bella was not mad at me but at him.

Big lines started to form crease in his forehead as he heard Bella, and slowly anger bubbled on his face as he looked at me and then at Bella.

_How could she... I... protecting her... hold onto that bastard... mad at me... _"You bet I will be." Charlie finally threatened as he looked at Bella disapprovingly. "Get inside." He ordered and his eyes silently ordered me _'Put her down, now!'_

Even in her state, where she could hardly keep her eyes open, she rolled her eyes with a deep sigh of resignation as if Charlie was being irrational. And it was hard not to smile at her traits. "'Kay. Let me down." She instructed.

It felt as if she is finally giving me a chance to get off of her life and never come back.

I reconciled from this thought as a shudder went to my spine thinking that. I reluctantly put her down. She tried to take her first step, but as her legs were not cooperating due to the fatigue, she nearly felt on the sidewalk. I ran to catch her before her head could collide with the path, too fast to make Charlie suspicious, but Charlie was too busy with his anger to notice my speed.

She could hardly stand on her legs, walking was a whole different thing. I steadied her on her legs. "Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave." I requested a frozen Charlie. As a reply he just glared me with angry eyes.

I felt Bella get more stiff beside me. Her face becoming more pale than it was back in Volterra as if her blood had frozen. "No." She cried as she threw her arms around my neck, as if clinging to me for her dear life.

I liked that she was still not letting me go. But a new question framed in my mind. _Why? Did she want to get answers? _Probable. _Was she afraid that Victoria may come after her while I'm away? _Possible. _Did she want me to not leave her? _Doubtful.

I again carried her in my arms, not letting even her hurt herself. _I had hurt her enough for a century. _Charlie frowned as he saw that I again cradled Bella.

I brought Bella near to me so that I could whisper in her ear, "I won't be far." I promised. Whatever her decision is from on, I won't be far. Never again.

I carried her inside into her very familiar house where I had spent so many happy moments with her. I carried her into her room, but she wasn't able to keep her eyes open till we even reached the top of stairs. She was fast asleep, my shirt still held tightly in her fist, her small fingers refusing to leave when for a second.

Charlie was pacing downstairs, thinking about coming up to check what I was intending to do. But he somehow stopped himself and what he was thinking was like cutting my limbs very slowly, letting me feel every second of unbearable pain. Pain which was nothing in front of Jane's torture or holding Bella's trembling body.

He thought about how Bella cried every day in this very house, in whatever place he saw, crying for her lost love. How Charlie thought he had lost Bella forever. How Charlie rushed to her room just to shop her screaming. How Bella became lifeless and acted just like a body who had lost its soul.

_How... come here... he did ... my Bella... he think... come back in her life... as if nothing... I'll show him... I'll make sure... doesn't sees his face... Hell his face... doesn't even lives this state... what did she thought... To go to him... Ground her... Away from him... _

I gently opened her room, to my personal paradise, such that she doesn't wake up and laid her gently on her bed – the bed where I have spent so many nights holding her.

I laid her down, but she still refused to let her hold in my shirt loosen. I tried to pry her fingers away – unwillingly, as I never wanted her to lose her hold on me.

I tried to pry away her fingers, and she showed some resistance even in her sleep. But after her clutching my shirt again and again for the third time, I murmured, "I am not going anywhere Bella. Never ever. I will always be with you." This words did some magic as she slowly loosened her hold.

The first thing I did after that was to check if the window was locked.

Surprisingly, still not surprisingly, it was locked.

Maybe she knew that I would never come back and thus she locked her window. Or maybe she never wanted me to enter through this window again so it was locked. Or maybe she was afraid of Victoria.

I sighed with longing to hear all the answers of my questions. To give all the answers to her questions. To have her back in my arms. To see her eyes shining again with live for me.

I swore at that moment that I would do anything, whatever it takes, to keep this window open, and that too with Bella's consent.

I went to her and kneeled down.

She was sleeping so peacefully. Her hands tucked under her cheeks, a small smile on her face.

I took the shoes out of her legs and put them inside her bed.

Then I traced her cheek, which was above, with my fingers. I felt her sigh – with resistance or with longing? – and her eyes fluttered once again, but did not open.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my back.

I looked behind me to see a furious Charlie looking at me with threatening eyes. I didn't hear him coming up.

"You wait for me downstairs." He ordered. "I'll _put my daughter in bed_, and meet you down."

I gulped. "Just a moment sir. I'll place the quilt –"

"Now!" He roared. I swallowed again as I stood up, looking back at Bella with longing.

I was afraid if she didn't feel my presence and gets scared. I feared that she may have another nightmare. What if she thought that I left her again? What if she wakes up without me by her side?

Charlie saw me looking at Bella, standing on the threshold of her room. He came towards me and snapped her door on my face.

I felt like I was crying. My eyes were burning with the unshed tears.

_What have I done? _I kept repeating that question again and again in my mind. _Instead of saving her life, I have damaged her soul!_

I could still see Bella through Charlie's eyes. He was checking her body to see if she was damaged anywhere. His only thought of him shooting me, and of his love for Bella. After he was sure that she was not hurt, he put the quilt on her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise Bella." I heard Charlie murmur to a sleeping Bella. "I will throw that boy out of your life. I will not let him hurt you anymore than he did."

Then I saw a image in Charlie's mind which made me want to throw out. It was of a very pale Bella, crying her heart out in Charlie's arms for hours and ultimately crying to sleep. I could hear her sobs so clearly. Her disjointed words of _'doesn't loves me', 'don't want me', 'promised a forever', 'He will come back', _and many more.

She was crying her heart out almost that whole day and I thought she doesn't love me the way I do.

Of course I loved her more. More than she could ever understand. More than my whole life, or rather existence. But I have underestimated her love. I thought that she is a human so she would forget. But here she was, sleeping with a big fear of Victoria and Volturi over head, who saved me by risking her whole life.

I started pacing in the living area. Hoping that Charlie would hear me out even if for a second. Enough to understand my motives, to know that I love her daughter more than anybody else in this whole world.

I knew it was a very long shot, but I still wanted to try. Anything to make everything proper between I and Bella.

Charlie appeared downstairs after a long two minutes, his whole face coloured in deep red due to his anger.

Once he was down, I started. "Charlie. Chief Swan, I –"

He didn't listen to any of my word.

"You listen to me." He broke in, his face just a foot away from mine, his fingers poking at my chest. "I don't want to know what you were up to that she had to come to save you. I don't want to know either if it was just your plan or how Alice convinced her to go with her. But I know one thing that you should never be seen near my house ever again. I don't want to see your face again in my whole life. And don't you dare to enter through this door ever again." _Just like you abandoned her._

I looked down and tried to gulp once again, but wasn't able to. Because I knew I deserve much more worse than this. What I had done to Bella is nothing in front of what Charlie is doing to do now.

Still I tried.

"Charlie, please if you let me talk to her –"

"Don't you even think of that!" He shouted with his hand which turned into a fist at my words. "You should not be near her, not even within a two miles radius. I forbid you to even try to enter in her life. You didn't want her with you, and now I'll make sure that she doesn't wants you." He thundered and went to the door, opening it wide for me, signalling that I should be leaving this second.

I nodded and looked once again up, as if Bella would suddenly come and ask me to stop. Even this short time apart from her was killing me from inside. Charlie became impatient and tapped his foot loudly on the floor. I took my cue and went out of the house, where Em and Rose were still waiting for me.

Charlie shut his door on my face loudly that the wooden frame shook for a few seconds violently.

I walked to Em and sat in the car and Em drove it far away from Charlie's peeping eyes.

_He was so harsh on you._ Em commented.

"I deserve much more Em." I muttered with shame in my eyes.

"Are you coming home?" He knew me better to know that I was going to stay at Bella's today. No matter what.

"Tell Esme I said I'll meet her soon."

"Will do kid. You go and make sure that Bella is fine. The way she was sleeping could make a dead lose in front of her."

I nodded, not getting offended by his dry humour.

Once we were out of the lane, I stepped down of the car and hugged Em tightly. "Thank you. For everything."

"Meet me at home, Edward. And I'll show you how much sorry you should be." He answered with a mocking serious look.

I smiled lightly as I leaned away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"and hopefully with a good news." Em completed for me as he grinned. I nodded, hoping the same. And with that I took off to Bella, after nodding stiffly to Rose, where I hoped I could engulf her in my arms for a more longer time.

**CharlIe is always a hard character to write about, and especially not hen he is angry with Edward. Hope you liked what I thought would have happened. **

**Read and review. **

**And do tell me if you think that there is something wrong. After all criticism is always your good friend. **


	6. My Sleeping Beauty

**Here's the last chapter of this story. Enjoy reading.**

I ran through those familiar woods and in no time I was standing under the eaves. The place I have hidden many times to escape Charlie.

Charlie, who was sitting by Bella and checking once again if she was hurt anywhere. He was checking her temperature, trying to do everything that makes Bella comfortable.

And along with the slight stinking smell of those disgusting dogs in the lawn – which I guessed was here to guard Bella – I could smell the scent of tears from her room.

I instantly got worried.

I wasn't able to see anything through Charlie's eyes as everything was blurred. Her heart was beating in a calm rhythm, which meant she was still sleeping. _Was she crying in her sleep? What happen? _I asked myself as I took the risk and climbed the tree in front of her window to check what was happening.

There I saw a very tired Charlie, who was crying, tears coming out of her eyes without his consent, his shaky hands wiping his tears.

I wasn't able to read his mind or see any other images from his mind, but I could understand properly that the load of these seven months was finally so much heavy for him to bear that he cannot control himself anymore.

I hopped down the tree, else Charlie would sense my presence, but my mind was not cooperating with my heart. I wanted to go and tell Charlie that I was very sorry for what all happened due to me. But I knew he would not listen to me, no matter what.

And I also wanted to lay beside Bella, to feel her warmth, but the way Charlie was sitting beside Bella, not leaving her side for a moment, I don't know how I could be with Bella.

The phone rang and Charlie hurried to fetch the phone , to not get Bella disturbed.

He answered the phone in a small voice.

Somebody named Sue, from LaPush was on the other side, but I wasn't able to hear what she said.

"Hello Sue... I'm sorry, I won't be able to come... No, she is fine... She came around eleven... No... That Edward Cullen brought her... I really don't know... I hope they don't stay here again... Yeah... No, I haven't tell him, yet... He was not telling me!... You tell him... I am staying with Bella... I don't know, but I don't want to take any risk. She wasn't able to walk on her own... I hope that boy hadn't harm her any more... 'Kay... See you later... I'll call you... Bye..."

He sighed loudly as he ended the call and again went to Bella to check if she was awake. He checked his temperature once again before going down to prepare lunch for himself.

When I was sure that Charlie would be busy for a good time, and Bella was alone, I climbed through her window and kneeled down beside her, taking in the beauty of my sleeping angel.

She was sleeping peacefully, no worry lines present on her face, a small smile always playing on her lips.

"I love you." I whispered, though I knew that she would not listen to me right now. "You are my whole world." I added as I kissed her hand and held it against my cheek, relishing in the tine where she was with me.

I stayed like that for some time, until I felt movements of Charlie coming upstairs. I kissed Bella's forehead once again before leaping out of her window and closing it shut.

Charlie came up and I could see Bella through her eyes. Her face was a little troubled, as if she was having a nightmare. _Please,_ _no nightmares._ He and I thought at the same time. Charlie went to sit beside her and patted her head slowly, singing a very slow tune. Hearing that, Bella slowly relaxed her posture.

The same routine continued till it was near to nine in the evening.

Charlie just sat beside Bella, keeping a guard on her. Whenever someone called or the phone rang, he went down to attend it, and till he talked or was busy downstairs, I was beside Bella for that time being.

Every second Charlie just thought what Bella had suffered in these seven months and I tried to see all those things, even when I was not prepared for that even a bit.

I wanted to know – I needed to know – what I have done to my love by leaving her.

Though I wasn't able to read Charlie's mind clearly, his every memory of Bella was crystal clear, like he had recorded it just for me to watch.

He thought about the day when it all started. When I had left her in the woods. She was missing for more than eight hours. A search party was called to find her. And when she was found, she was completely drenched, her body unresponsive.

He thought about all those days when he saw Bella living like a soulless body, not feeling anything. Then of the minute change he saw in Bella, the minute smile and blush he observed when she was with Jacob. The small changes in her which said she was recovering, or at least trying to recover.

Then of the day when Bella started to stay all the time at LaPush, in the company of Jacob. The way she used to laugh when she was with him, the way he made her forget about everything, the way they used to walk in with joined hands.

And seeing those memories jealousy seeped in my nerves. Jealousy that felt like angry fire in my veins instead of venom. _He was just a friend of Bella. Nothing more. She doesn't likes him like she loves me._ I kept chanting these reassuring phrases in my head to not let my mind explode thinking she doesn't loves me. Because a small voice kept shouting in my head that she has moved on.

Charlie had even slept during his stay in Bella's room, while he sat on the rocking chair. And for that time of forty minutes, while he was asleep, I took the risk and opened the window slightly so I could see Bella's face clearly, and not just through Charlie's eyes.

And till the time I was away from her, my mind kept working to figure out ways to escape the Volturi if any such circumstances occur.

I was sure that just like Aro and Jane's powers didn't work on Bella, Alec's and Demetri's won't work either. Thanks to her shielded mind, she was unfindable by the Volturi. Demetri won't be able to trace her, and thus Aro won't be able to reach her.

And as of Caius, he would still want to check on Bella, to check if she had changed or not. But I would take care of that. If Bella still decided to be with me – or even if not – I would protect her from any such things, and Alice would keep a check on Volturi to know beforehand of any of their unexpected move. And I would move Bella out of harm's way before things become too extreme.

Then there was also the topic of Victoria.

I wanted to kill her and tear her every part apart for trying to kill my Bella. I wanted very badly to see her crying in pain and asking for forgiveness. And I will make sure that it happens so soon. That my Bella doesn't have to stay in fear of that bitch anymore.

Then there were the werewolves I had to think about.

Though they had saved Bella, and I am grateful to them for that, that doesn't means that I would be happy to see them crossing their parts with mine or my family, and especially of Bella.

I have to talk with Carlisle to know what he is planning on this matter. Only he is the one who could find a midway in this whole mess.

And most importantly, I have to talk with Bella and make her listen and understand why I did this. Why I left her at the first place.

When it was after nine, and Charlie was tired of sitting and decided to sleep, I took his place on the rocking chair. I sat there and just watched Bella sleep. She had been sleeping like dead, not saying anything in her sleep.

I longed to hear her inner workings of her mind. The little glimpse through her unconscious mind.

While I sat in Bella's room, my eyes wandered to the whole room that once used to be my salvation. But the room was no longer it's usual tidy mess. It was too clean, every part cleaned as if no body lived here for a long time. No book on the desk, no papers lying everywhere on her desk or near the computer, no clothes laid on the rocking chair.

Her scent, which had been the best part of her room was not present like it used to be before, but the scent of a wet dog – or a werewolf to be precise – was still present, making me suspicious more about my place and of Jacob's in her life.

Her features started to turn and she looked alarm. It looked like she was having a nightmare. _Hope she is not having any nightmare. _I pleaded to whichever God was listening. I kneeled down beside her and sang her lullaby as I tried to calm her down with tracing her hand or her cheek or her hair.

She sighed with longing with a small smile as she turned over in her sleep, her quilt falling on the floor. I took the quilt and draped it over her sleeping form as I sat down at the corner of the bed.

After a few minutes, Charlie's snores could be heard by anyone, so I too laid down beside her – maybe for the last time – and placed her just looked at her calm face.

She snuggled closer to me even in her sleep, with a deep sigh. I hugged her body close to me and sang her lullaby to calm her.

"Hmm..." She hummed in her sleep as she rolled over, snuggling more closer to me. Her sleep talking starting. "Edward! No... sun... Don't." She looked more alarm. She was thinking about the time when we were in the alley. I murmured some reassuring words and she calmed down a little, murmuring, "Edward!" in a very calm voice, as if she was awake but she wasn't.

After a few more minutes, she started to move in her slumber, kicking me, no doubt hurting herself instead. And I was again left with my self loathing that she didn't want to be with me even when she was sleeping and was kicking me. Even in her dream.

She rolled over again, and this time away from me. "Sorry Jacob." She murmured in her sleep. Till now I was feeling radiant thinking that she still dreamt about me, but the way she said that boy's name, with the equal longing, I was again filled with jealousy thinking that another boy had made some space in her dreams too. "Have to go. Save Edward!"

And her talking continued.

Sometime she said my name, sometime if Charlie, sometime if Akice, and sometimes of that mutt.

And this whole thing continued till it was near to one.

She had been asleep for more than fourteen hours, and she had a few more hours of undisturbed sleep. I just sang her lullaby to keep myself in my control. Else the whole _talking about Jacob thing_ was getting on my nerves.

Bella rolled over again, and this time her eyes fluttered slightly as if trying to stay asleep.

Her hair fell out of its place and over her forehead. I gently moves that small lock of hers away from her head, not trying to disturb her.

And then the thing happened for which I was waiting for a long time. A

The eyes I wanted to see into opened slightly.

**And finally my journey of this story is over. **

**I know it was a big fluff and a very _blah! _ story, but still thanks to everyone who sticked to this story. **

**Love ~ SD2905**


End file.
